Maximum Ride Drabbles
by DaughterofGreece
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the flock. Slight angst. A lot of Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. I decided to do a little series of drabbles. Each chapter is going to be one drabble, so they're gonna be really short. This is also a sort of "side project", if you will, so it won't be updated as regularly as my other stories. This one was based (very loosely) on Taylor Swift's new song ****I Knew You Were Trouble****. Post-Fang. Enjoy!**

She should have known that this was coming. After all, nothing that perfect could last that long, right? Not with her luck.

He was gone.

She kept hoping that this was all a big joke, that he'd pop out from under her bed, smiling, and wrap his arms around her like he had so many times before.

But then again, sometimes it felt like the entire _universe_ was a big joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next one. Based very loosely on ****Feeling Sorry****, by Paramore.**

Ever since Fang came back, Dylan had started disappearing more and more. He tried to date other girls, but nothing could remove the image of her burned on the inside of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Saw her laughing, leaping into the air and unfurling those beautiful wings of hers.

Her wrapped up in Fang's arms, laughing in a carefree tone that she never used around anyone else.

And the worst part? He didn't think that she really even cared anymore. She didn't care what he did. All she cared about was Fang. She didn't want Dylan.

It's pretty much the worst feeling in the world to be rejected by the person you were made for.

**More angst. Gah. Any suggestions, anyone? Seriously, if you have any ideas, review! I need ideas or I might have to resort to my iPod!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh. This one was fun. Not all angsty like the others.**

Max chewed on the end of her eraser. _Okay, so if x=13..._

But for some reason she couldn't focus on her homework.

It was probably because her best friend/neighbor/secret crush Fang was pacing his room next door, looking slightly annoyed.

She knew this because the window in her room faced his.

Not because she stalked him.

Sheesh.

Anyway, he was talking to his girlfriend Lissa on the phone.

Max _hated _Lissa.

Not only because, y'know, she was dating the guy she had crush on.

Just because she was a straight out b****.

Like, for instance, once she and Fang were talking- just talking- and Lissa drove up in her super-expensive pink convertible and started making out with him.

Like, _seriously._

Could Fang not even _talk_ to any other girl?

But Lissa made Fang happy.

Right?

Gah. Life was confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one might be kinda confusing, because it's all dialogue.. It's Angel Experiment Fang trying to get information out of Nevermore Fang. Enjoy! Oh, and if you read this, please, PLEASE review. I need ideas!**

"Wait... so you're me?"

"Uh huh."

"But from the future."

"Yep."

"And we saved the world?"

"...not really."

"But we're not dead."

"Nope."

"Would it kill you to use complete sentences?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Now I can see why Max gets annoyed with me for not talking."


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I had basketball practice, and the coach didn't show up, so we stood around and talked about Raisin Bran and what would happen if we had no legs. Such great topics, I know.**

**I GOT MY FIRST THREE REVIEWS, AND THEY WERE AWESOME! Really, I love you guys. Thank you so much!**

**(I update fast when I get reviews. *hint hint* But I'm not a review hog.)**

**I don't own, unless JP is secretly a 16-year-old girl who obsesses over Josh Farro and basketball.**

"Jesus, Fang, just _tell_ her already," Iggy says irritably.

"I can't! What if she rejects me? What if she's in love with someone else? What if she wants to just be friends? What if-"

"Dude," Iggy cuts in, "I'm pretty sure that people don't normally kiss people that they want to be 'just friends' with."

"What? How do you know about that?" Fang asks, pausing from in front of the door where he's pacing back and forth.

"Nudge, _duh."_

"Oh."

"But seriously! Everyone knows how you guys feel about each other! You just won't effing _admit_ it," Iggy says frustratedly. "The sexual tension is killing me."

"Feel about each other?" Fang repeats, staring at his friend. "Each other? As in _she likes me back?"_

"Took you long enough."

"But-" Then Fang's face splits into a grin. "Thanks, bro." He runs out of the room.

Iggy grins to himself. "Jeez, kids these days."

**I don't like this one as much as the others... oh well. This can be during whatever book you want. I didn't really have one in mind when I wrote it. Bye?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, mes amis!**

"Max?" Fang calls softly, locking the front door behind him.

No answer.

He steps into the living room and laughs. Max is curled up, asleep, on the couch, wearing a pair of ratty jeans and one of his old sweatshirts. It's way too big, hanging off of her slim frame, but she looks so dang cute that Fang has to wrap his arms around her, snuggling close.

Max's eyes open. "Fang?" she whispers.

"Hey," he whispers back.

Her eyes flutter shut again, and buries her head into his neck, smiling into the warmth. "Don't go."

**Idea from the blog on tumblr called 'Imagine Your OTP'. Seriously, if you ever need ideas, go there. Very... comment voulez-vous dire? Inspirational.**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I discovered The Fault In Our Stars. And got the new Black Veil Brides CD. It explains the angst.**

He mutters her name sleepily, rolling over and reaching for... nothing. He opens his eyes blearily, sitting up. And then he remembers. "Damn." He gets up, automatically pulling on a black hoodie over his t-shirt.

When he reaches the counter, he half-expects her to be there, drinking a strong cup of black coffee- her favorite.

He gets a coffee filter from the cabinet and pours hot water in the coffee maker, grabbing her favorite mug.

He knows that when he gets home from work, the cup of coffee will still be there, the dark liquid cold.

He does it anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Sorry for being MIA, no ideas have come to me whatsoever. It kinda sucked.**

**This chapter is two lists about Fang by Iggy. THIS IS NOT FIGGY. REPEAT: THIS IS NOT FIGGY. Just an epic bromance.**

REASONS WHY FANG IS WEIRD, by Iggy, with help from Gazzy

1. He's Fang.

2. He's Fang.

3. He's Fang.

4. He enjoys creeping people out (but then again, I do too).

5. He actually _likes_ screamo.

6. Sometimes he gets so moody, I wonder if he's a girl in disguise.

7. He prefers DC over Marvel.

8. I found Jason Derulo on his iPod. Although Nudge might have downloaded it.

9. He obsesses over Max, and as her adopted brother, frankly, it's weird.

10. I've never seen him cry. Like, _ever._

REASONS WHY FANG KEEPS ME SANE, by Iggy, with help from Gazzy

1. He's Fang.

2. He's Fang.

3. He's Fang.

4. Whenever I'm freaking out or just need to vent, he just sort of sits there and listens, which is way more helpful than it sounds.

5. He's the only guy around here that I can talk to about girls (coughEllacough).

6. He lets me listen to his iPod.

7. He's good at guiding me without touching me.

8. He lets me know when I'm being a jerk. Then he punches me.

9. He understands my love of bacon.

10. Once a girl was being complicated (coughEllacough) and he went out and bought me the book _He's Just Not That Into You. _(Then he realized that it was a book about boys for girls, and that I couldn't read it anyway. But it's the thought that counts, right?)

**The last one was not an implication that Iggy's gay. Again, this is brotherly love, not romantic love. I ship Eggy and Fax, in case you haven't noticed from the other chapters.**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**So, hey, you guys. I'm sorry, but after a LOT of thinking, I decided that I'm going to discontinue my stories. I had a lot of fun on this site, but I feel like fanfiction just isn't my thing, and I'm working on an original story, and school is crazy, and I'm dedicating my time to tumblr, so yeah. I might decide to recontinue them, but probably later. But I will keep in touch, so if you'd like to PM me, I'm always here. ;)**

**In short, I'm taking a break from .**

**See ya around?**


End file.
